youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Weegee
Weegee is an old internet meme that was made from the game ''Mario is Missing ''as Luigi`s Sprite. It originated on 4chan and became popular on DeviantArt. While people confuse it with Luigi they are in fact wrong. Luigi is an Italian Plumber while Weegee is an evil being (presumed by some to be a god) bent on universal destruction, leaving their appearance the only similarity. He is believed to be the younger brother of Malleo. Character Description Weegee is known for his extremely powerful gaze. If one sees Weegee, he will have about two seconds before the gaze took effect. If he closes his eyes, his eyelids will melt away, leaving him unable to blink or look away due to paralysis. If he wears sunglasses, he will somehow be fully immune to the stare. Final (True?) Form When Weegee is combined with his servants Malleo and Yushee, he becomes an unholy beast of terror known as WEEMALLSHEEGAS. He can actually unite with others, bur WEEMALLSHEEGAS is his most powerful vile form. Death When Weegee began to lose his once-loyal followers, his craving for attention turned out to be necessary for his survival and took extreme measures to revive his reign by making a public appearance on the airwaves in Bikini Bottom either claiming anyone watching TV or scaring them out of town. Squidward Tentacles' business in the weed industry was affected by this and was forced to cap the demon plumber. Squidward hired a number of bounty hunters and assassins to do the job, but none were able to even confront Weegee in his state of power. Squidward then had a team of scientists create a bio weapon that would finish the job and named it Skodwarde. Weegee was unable to fight off the soulless psychopath and was brutally stabbed to death by his successor. Dark Tails Weegee once had a secret apprentice, Dark Tails. After Weegee died, Dark Tails swore revenge on Skodwarde, he later held true to that swear, as he used his Death Squad to decimate the Skodwarde Squad. DarkTeegee Norris After disappearing, Dark Tails hears about the murderer of PedoBear by the hands of Giywardeaugh, Dark Tails saved the Great Mighty Poo, who in return told Dark Tails wish. Without hesistatig he wish to be the ultimate power and to destroy anyone who gets in his way. The Great Mighty Poo then granted the wish and Dark Tails merged with his former master, Weegee, and Chuck Norris. Dark Tails then awoke as DarkTeegee Norris. Second Life Revival The Coachman revived Weegee by putting the losses of the war into the Fusion Machine, in order to take out the Mewtwo Squad once and for all. Weegee in this form, was much weaker, and no longer had his viral stare. He regained his strength by witnessing the betrayal of his former student. New Apprentice After learning that his old apprentice has turned into a good guy. Weegee got a new apprentice, and taught him all that he taught Dark Tails. Nobody Controls Weegee Weegee later had Darth Sonic cut The Coachman in half with his lightsaber, killing him. Weegee then said "Nobody controls Weegee" Turning Good Weegee was about to take over the world when Comys confrunted Weegee and somehow turned him good again. (The first time was long lost). Weegee then saved the world. President of Weegee Canada Weegee has now gave up on being a villain and is now the president of Weegee Canada, with Comys as the vice-president. Weegee will never desturb YouTube Poop again, except if anyone goes up against Weegee Canada. In that case, they will go missing. Recently, Weegee began working on a portal, and dubbed it Weegees' Super Portal. It will be complete in 2041. How to create a Weegee This has been taken from The Enclosed Instruction Book on page 666, if you want to create one (not recommended) read it carefully. When the sun is faced angry and the moon is happy-faced, it's the night when you have to mix all the ingredients in a pot with water bath (from the toilet) and mix well. The ingredients are: *Luigi's blood. *Wombat's hair. *The red light of Tails Doll. *A bit of Power Level of Vegeta. *A pair of deformed ears. *Concentrated evil. *A mushroom (mushroom, ring, PSI or whatever in your country). *Poop, just poop. *An album of Daddy Yankee (if you want that you Weegee is very idiot, perverted but genius) *A warrior from Final Fantasy with level of 200. *9 Pokemons. *Shrek's fart. *Osama's eyes. *And the most important thing is don't add a brain. Thus, a Weegee is created but be careful, don't look at his eyes or else you will die. How to summon Weegee There is a way to summon Weegee in your house (which is not recommended to do so). In front of a mirror, you will need to do the following: *1.Take the blunt object you have on hand (a bottle, a bat, etc). *2.Put it in your butt. *3.Start to dance like a complete jackass continuously while you says Weegee 5 times. If you see him, it's probably true or just a dream but don't look at his eyes. Gallery de:Weegeees:Weegee Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Spartans Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:War of the Squads Characters Category:Canadians Category:Villain to Hero Category:Plumbers Category:Epic Characters Category:My god the Epicness